Tintin Winchester, au rapport
by Amako-sama
Summary: Crack!fic. Ou quand Gabriel décide de donner une leçon... on se rend compte que son inspiration ne s'arrêtait pas à TV Land. Loin, très loin de là.


Donc on ne juge pas. Je fais le ménage dans ce que j'ai écrit, et ça, c'est un défi lancé par Plume-now. J'avais vingt minutes pour transformer Dean en Capitaine Hadock.

ON NE JUGE PAS J'AI DIT.

* * *

Malgré le fait que Sam et Gabriel avaient commencé à dépasser le stade de « copains de poilade » trois mois plus tôt, Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que :

1: Son petit frère chéri sortait avec un ange

2 : L'ange en question était un archange

3 : Trickster, en plus

4 : Le-dit Trickster était dans un corps d'homme

5 : Donc que Sam était gay

6 : Son petit frère chéri baisait un ange avant lui.

Non pas qu'il veuille coucher avec un ange, hein, qu'on se le dise. Mais quand même, un peu de dignité, le grand-frère est quand même censé passer avant tout et tout le monde. M'enfin.

Donc ce problème d'acclimatation avec son nouveau beau-frère conduisait souvent à des situations qui allaient du cocasse à l'extrêmement gênant sans passer par la case départ et sans gagner vingt mille francs.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque la veille en début d'après-midi, il était tombé sur Sam et Gabriel en train de _jouer aux échecs _sur une des tables du bunker, il avait décidé que trop, c'était trop, et avait passé le reste de la journée à mettre des runes anti-anges sur tout le bâtiment sauf la chambre de Sam. Histoire de savoir où se trouverait l'archange la prochaine fois. Ou plutôt, là où il ne se trouvait pas.

Évidemment, Gabriel n'avait pas apprécié. Pas apprécié du tout. Dean s'en était un peu douté et s'était donc préparé à toute éventualité dans la mesure où l'archange était littéralement capable de tout. Mais la journée se termina sans accroc jusqu'au lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla.

Prêt pour une nouvelle journée, il s'était levé, avait enfilé des chaussettes – quoi, ça caillait en hiver ! - et avait posé les pieds au sol. Grave erreur. Ses chaussettes restèrent collé. Incapable de tenir en équilibre après la poussée pour se relever, il tomba de tout son long sur le sol de sa chambre, laissant échapper un bruyant « son ova bitch ! ».

Ah non. En fait non.

En lui et place de son juron favori, Dean eut la sainte horreur de constater qu'il lâcha un tout aussi bruyant « Tonnerre de Brest ! ». Ce qui, évidemment, ne l'empêcha pas de s'écraser de tout son long sur le sol de sa chambre, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Et qu'il soit damné (encore) s'il n'avait pas entendu un rire venir de nulle part. Ça puait l'archange à plein nez.

Il avait finalement réussi à se relever et à descendre jusque dans la salle commune. Mais ses chaussettes lui causaient définitivement des problèmes et il glissa sur le carrelage avant de tomber en arrière, rattrapé de justesse par Sam qui l'avait vu arrivé.

\- Mille sabords ! C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive !

\- Hum... Dean ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ah, toi là ! Tout ça c'est la faute du moule à gaufre qui te sert de plan cul ! s'écria l'aîné.

Sam haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils se confondirent avec la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Tu es sûr de te sentir bien ?

\- Tu me prends pour quoi, un marin d'eau douce ? Espèce d'iconoclaste ! Bachibouzouk ! Oh, mille milliards de mille sabord, voilà que ça m'reprend.

Sam ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire, reconnaissant vaguement une référence à la bande-dessinée belge sans véritablement comprendre le sens des injures – honnêtement ? Bachibouzouk ? - et ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'un rire jaillit de l'air ambiant sans qu'on en voit la source. C'était forcément la faute de Gabriel, mais ça valait le coup d'oeil.

\- Okay, j'en ai marre. Larguons les amarres, Tintin, on change de port.

\- C'est quoi ça encore, Tintin ?

\- Oh ça ? Ce sont juste les Dupondts qui font du ski-nautique... Les Dupondts ? Du ski-nautique ? Demi-tour Tintin !

Et Dean s'enfuit en courant, aussi rouge que la voiture de Guerre, la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de parler plus et d'aggraver son cas. Sam ne maîtrisait évidemment plus son rire à ce niveau. Puis il entendit le bruit familier de l'arrivée de l'archange alors que son rire se mêlait au sien et qu'ils pouffaient tous deux comme des bienheureux.

\- Allez Capitaine Karbok, venez danser la Broutsika avec moi ! dit Gabriel d'une voix aiguë.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini ? Tu nous fait qui, là ?

\- Mais enfin Sam-I-am ! Un peu de culture, que Diable ! … Je crois que je viens de comprendre cette expression. Pauvre Lucy. Enfin bon. C'est la Castafiore enfin !

\- La Castaquoi ?

Et c'est ainsi que Sam découvrit les délices du remord de ne pas avoir fermé sa bouche et que Gabriel épuisa tout son stock d'opéra italien chanté dans les oreilles de son petit-ami et de son beau-frèrot pendant le reste de la journée.


End file.
